


阿周那Alter不喜欢灵基再临（片段）

by undefined404



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined404/pseuds/undefined404
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Arjuna Alter | Berserker
Kudos: 10





	阿周那Alter不喜欢灵基再临（片段）

尾随着Berserker进入了房间，Archer隐去了刚刚在御主面前露出的假意微笑，在那张面庞上，取而代之的是狰狞到扭曲的哂笑；而Berserker此时正蜷缩在床上，无法被忽视的颤抖说明了他正在忍受疼痛的折磨。  
“因为见到Master格外激动，所以这次的进程加快了吗？”Archer毫无怜悯之意地俯视着倒在床上的Berserker，细细品味着对方痛苦的姿态，一边继续用言语折磨着他的精神，“Master对你今天的表现非常失望，如果让她再看到你这副一见到她就像要发情的样子，她又会怎么看你呢？”  
“啊……”  
Berserker对于他的话语并不是全无反应，只是因为身体上的痛苦，即便是想要做出回应，张开嘴也只能发出喘息声，而这只会使Archer更加兴奋而已。  
“忍不住的话，就不要忍耐了——把腿打开，快点。”  
不可思议的是，Berserker竟然乖顺地听从了Archer的命令，在对方冷漠的眼神中张开双腿，暴露出胯间早已被体液濡湿的布料，甚至连Berserker的神情都还是一如既往的不悲不喜，一副完全习以为常的样子。  
他并非是被Archer的武力胁迫，因为哪怕对面的人是“自己”，想要在力量上与异闻带的神抗衡也是不可能的。能够让Berserker心甘情愿的原因只有一个——  
这是他们的“约定”。  
［坏孩子就应该受到惩罚。］  
［因为你就是“罪恶”，而这是你的赎罪。］  
Archer的话语像锁链一般攀附在他的灵魂之上，让他自愿承受了之后所有的暴行。如果真的能以这种方式涤清自己的“罪恶”……

伪装成正义使者是如此愉快。  
站在道德的制高点上拷问那个“自己”，折辱他，践踏他的自尊，蹂躏他的身体，这些都能让人感觉到异常的愉快。  
——这算是自虐倾向吗？  
然而Archer并不想思考这种问题。他的手指正被Berserker后穴柔软的肉壁纠缠着，甬道已经湿润到几乎能流出体液，就算是一口气插入两根手指也很轻松，而如此敏感又淫乱的身体，完全是被他一手调教出来的。自从他们建立了这样不可告人的关系，他就从未停止过对于Berserker的折磨，只要有空他就会来到Berserker的房间，一边侵犯对方的身体，一边在语言上苛责着Berserker的罪行。  
没有人会注意到有什么异常。就算被看到时常进出Berserker的房间，也没有人会觉得奇怪；唯一会觉得有些不对劲的可能也只有迦尔纳了，因为在Berserker来到迦勒底之后，他就再也没有答应过对方比武的邀约——不过对方大概后来都去约马勇了吧。  
而最近，Archer又发现了更加新奇的乐趣——Berserker的身体似乎对于他的侵犯产生了应激反应，每当他将含有魔力的精液灌注到Berserker体内，对方的身体都会将他的魔力加以转化，最终以类似受精卵的形式排出体外。这对于本来就能够创造生命的“神”来说，或许只是系统的自我更新而已，然而Berserker无法真正地作为母神孕育生命，因而在他体内生成的卵，最终只是成为了Archer用来折磨他的玩具。  
所以Berserker今天在见到藤丸立香时，才因为身体的不适而仓皇逃开了。

Archer的手指扩开窄小的甬道，将手指整根没入就能触到Berserker体内的卵。他的手指恶意地戳弄着外壳坚硬的卵，然后又弯曲起指关节按揉着敏感的内壁，而只是这样的动作，Berserker流出的体液就已经沾湿了他的掌心。  
“想要排出来的话，你可得更用力哦？”  
他能感觉到Berserker在尝试着收紧肠道，努力试图将体内的卵尽快排出体外，由此他的手指反而被更紧地咬住，像是热情地不愿让他离开一样。他故意逆着Berserker的力道，在肠道内的卵被缓慢地推离之时，用手指将卵向更深处推送。坚硬的卵被用力地抵向肉壁上敏感的一点，激起Berserker不自觉的颤抖，腰部脱力地软下，只有空气中回荡着愈发凌乱的喘息声。  
他看着Berserker前面的那根因为排卵的动作而逐渐坚硬，甚至顶端已经激动地流下了前液，而Berserker双眼无神，目光只是呆滞地停留在半空，像是完全感觉不到身体上受到的屈辱，全部的感官都集中在了体内不断挤压着敏感点的卵上。  
“怎么停下来了？继续啊，还是说——你想要就这么去见Master？”  
“不要……”  
大概是因为一直试图屏蔽自己的Berserker终于对自己的话语产生了明显的反应，Archer嘴角愉悦的弧度被挑得更高——如果说Berserker有什么害怕的事，那就是在他们的御主面前出丑吧。藤丸立香是他的救赎者，而Berserker就像一只不谙世事的雏鸟，对于获得新生后第一眼看到的人抱着单纯的喜爱的感情。  
“我开玩笑的。我怎么舍得和别人分享你现在这么可爱的样子呢？”看着Berserker一瞬间出现的恐惧神情，Archer满足地缓和了态度，伸出手去梳理着Berserker头顶角旁乱掉的发丝，“来继续排卵吧，这可是为了你好？”  
兴许是听信了他的话语，Berserker再次积蓄起了力气想要尽快将卵排出去，双腿因为用力而不自觉地夹紧。Archer对此皱了皱眉。他扯着Berserker的双腿向两边拉开不允许并拢，完全扩张后的肠穴被其中的卵撑开，通过这个角度，他甚至能欣赏到Berserker体内穴肉艰难地搅合着的形态。  
“需要我来帮你吗？”  
“是的，请你、帮我……”  
这也是Berserker能够激起人破坏欲的特点之一了吧。他不会说谎，甚至不会对自己的想法进行丝毫的掩饰，然而如此单纯地吐露着欲望的话语——如此耀目，又引诱人去粉碎。  
“但是在排出来之前不可以射——懂我的意思吗？”

Berserker的眸光因为这样不合情理的命令而颤抖，大概是想象到Archer接下来会用怎样残忍的折磨来继续惩罚自己。他的眼中蓄起了泪水，用力地摇了摇、却又点了点头。  
他感觉到Archer的手指再次进入了他的体内，然而另一只手却依然状若温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。Archer分明不是真心实意地想要帮他，此时在他肠道内蠢动的手指也只是惩罚的一种手段而已。  
只要专心将卵排出去，Archer应该就会离开了吧。回想起之前的经历，Berserker咬紧了牙关，只要像过去的每一次一样忍过去就好了，Archer在满意之后就会离开的。  
虽然，在忍耐住不射精的同时排卵，似乎有些困难……他试探着看向Archer的方向，对方嘴角噙着的笑容依然令他胆寒，而在体内肆意按揉的敏感地带的手指又在时刻提醒着他，如果不遵循Archer的话语会有怎样的后果。  
他为了方便将卵排出而抬起了腰部，在用力的同时不自觉地晃动着腰，可在Archer眼中，这似乎变成了自己不知羞耻地主动追逐着他的手指的样子。然而他已经完全顾不上羞耻心了，哪怕他好像听到了Archer的笑声，还差一点了，再努力一下就……  
“啊啊、啊……”  
在将卵完全排出的时候，Berserker的意识断线了几秒钟。他感觉到自己哭了出来，同时还有那令他自己羞愤难当却无法遏止的呻吟和喘息声，而等世界回归一片空白时，他才感觉到自己小腹上沾染了精液的冰凉。  
“……你还真是不听话的坏孩子呢，就这么想要惩罚吗？”  
看着Archer阴沉的脸色，他甚至恐惧得忍不住向后瑟缩——虽然背后就已经是惨白的墙面，他在这个小房间里退无可退。  
今天的Archer心情似乎格外的糟糕，一定是因为自己今天顶撞了藤丸立香才使他这么生气，如果不能让Archer称心如意的话，如果让御主见到自己连惩罚都不能好好接受的样子……

“今天，为什么拒绝了灵基再临？”  
Archer手中拿着刚刚取出的卵，那上面还沾满了Berserker的体液。他嫌弃地看了一眼，随手将它放在了一边，然后又取过了一颗放在旁边的真理之卵——它们的本质其实是相同的，唯一为它赋予了特殊意义的，就是这是他的Master今天亲手交给他的。  
“因为……”  
Berserker依然伴随着喘息的辩解声被卡在了喉咙里。Archer想对方应该明白，他想要听的根本不是理由——这只是对于Berserker的“惩罚”。Berserker顺理成章的应当接受惩罚，而他只是在履行自己的职责，而为藤丸立香工作又让他感到无比愉快。就是这样而已。  
“是Master委托我为你进行灵基再临的。”  
看到Archer拿着真理之卵向他靠近，像是预料到了接下来的惩罚，Berserker尽力控制着颤抖——然而颤抖也只不过是应激反应，他其实早已经对于反反复复的惩罚与疼痛感到麻木了。  
“来看看，你究竟能吞得下几颗卵呢？”  
他近乎绝望地看着Archer将金色的卵抵在他肠穴的入口处，那里因刚刚的排卵而依然粘滑湿润，体内多余的体液在缓缓排出，尚无法完全闭合的甬道像是因为空虚而瑟缩着，似乎正适合填点什么进去。  
然后，Archer毫不留情地将卵推入了他的体内，撕裂般的疼痛让他的腰不受控制地弹跳起来。  
“不要、不要……求你把它拿出去……”  
Archer正享受地听着Berserker的惨叫。对方是如此单纯地不会压抑声音，而他热爱着Berserker的求饶，因为对方越是这样，越会让他想要进一步地蹂躏。  
卵的顶端进去的时候稍微有些困难，但是有着体液的润滑，在将卵推进到大概一半的时候，Berserker的身体就像有意吸入一样，把卵紧紧地含在了体内。他感觉到Berserker因为紧张而夹紧了甬道，不久前才被排卵折磨过的肉壁一定还红肿着，又被迫含入一枚新的卵，Berserker一定很痛吧——但是否真的只有疼痛呢？  
“你……不会这就想要结束了吧？还早着呢。”  
与狂阶金棋和蛮神心脏一同作为灵基再临道具的，一共有五枚真理之卵，现在在桌上剩下的还有四枚。Archer又拿起了另一枚卵，先是威胁似的故意在Berserker的眼前晃了晃，在饱尝了对方掩饰不住的惊惧神情后，将手中的卵再一次不由分说地推入了Berserker的体内。  
“不……”  
Berserker只是身体抖了抖，几乎发不出反抗的声音。前一枚卵被推挤向了身体的更深处，肠道被不合理地强硬撑开，体内器官的黏膜因过度的挤压而破损渗血。  
如果是一般人，一定会很快就死于这种对器官无情的破坏，然而Berserker达到了“神”层面的身体机能让他能够继续承受这样的折磨——他的身体甚至不允许他昏过去，只能强行将破格的痛苦全盘收下。  
他尽力地控制着自己的意识将之放空，除了无法被切断的痛感，他不再接受一切信号，无论是Archer手指的动作，还是所谓的羞耻心……然后让这一切都回归了“惩罚”的本质。  
他相信自己的确是在净罪，而灭除罪恶带来的一定是痛苦。  
直到感觉到Archer的手在用力拍着他的脸颊，他才从近乎冥想的状态回到了现实，因为哭得太厉害只剩下了微弱喘息的力气，面颊上全是无意识间滑落的泪水。他甚至能清晰地看出体内的卵在腹部撑起的形状，然而，Archer接下来的命令只会比刚才更加残忍。  
“——来取悦我，这样，说不定我就会放过你了？”  
Archer的话语就像是染着某种魔力。他不知道为什么自己的体内可以塞得下五枚真理之卵，也不知道为什么自己还有能够活动身体的力气，然而他却因Archer的要求而不由自主地抬起了腰，颤抖着，竟然是一副正在渴求着更多虐待的样子。

Archer唾弃地看着在他面前摆出欢迎姿态的那个“自己”。Berserker不易察觉出颜色变化的面庞正泛着情欲的红晕，明明是正在接受惩罚，却沉浸在欲望的泥沼中不可自拔。这张与自己相同的脸如此令人作呕——  
他忍着心头涌起的无名的恶心感，将Berserker的身体翻了过去，从后面钳住了对方的腰，像是想要将Berserker干脆折断一样粗暴地拉起他的臀部顶入了他的身体，哪怕是对方的体内已经有五枚真理之卵正在压迫着五脏六腑。毫不施舍对方一丝尊严的体位。  
他拒绝承认面前的人是“自己”，却因为清楚地意识到对方正是自己，而更加地自我厌恶。  
愈是经受折辱却愈是纯粹。究竟谁才是正义，谁才是邪恶——？  
可是Berserker的反应就像是逐渐地适应了疼痛，并且开始实实在在地享受侵犯一样。人类内脏的神经其实并不敏感，痛苦很快被汹涌而来的快感所击溃，俨然被麻醉的身体摇动着，主动索求着更加淋漓尽致的侵犯，像是全然忘记了排卵时的疼痛。  
——为什么，为什么，即使在这种情况下，充满了挫败感的依然是自己？  
Archer死死地掐住Berserker的腰部，指甲几乎在那神造的身体上刺下人类的痕迹。怎么可以让Berserker如愿以偿——  
他突然从Berserker的体内抽了出来，在对方因突然失去慰藉而陷入茫然时，以完全扭曲的姿态强行拧过Berserker的脸，捏着下巴让他将自己的那根完全含下。  
“明天Master就会带你出战了，如果你再因为排卵而给她添麻烦……”他并不因生理上的舒爽而愉快，仅仅是想看着Berserker这样可怜的样子而已，“所以今天就用你的嘴解决吧——给我舔干净。”  
他粗暴地拉扯着Berserker的长发，让自己顶到了咽喉的部位，满意地感受着对方不自觉吞咽的紧压感。Berserker正无力地呜咽着，口腔被异物塞满让他只能痉挛地吞下口中的液体，无论是过度分泌的口水还是Archer火热的精液。  
然后Archer像甩掉什么脏东西一样将他丢在了一边，只是，他分明能从Archer的眼中读出意犹未尽的火焰。  
“——那么，来继续灵基再临的仪式吧。”


End file.
